An implement train employing a series of trailers or implements towed behind a prime mover or tow vehicle is often used to even out or distribute heavy loads. In particular to agriculture, a tow vehicle, e.g., tractor, is known to be used to pull a seed cart towed behind a conventional drill or planting implement for distributing fertilizer and/or seed in a field. The seed cart is typically towed as a separate implement relative to the distribution implement because the excessive weight of the seed and/or fertilizer can adversely affect the planting depth. The seed cart is often towed behind the distribution implement to avoid obscuring the field of vision of the operator in the tow vehicle. Rather than towing the distribution implement at the end of the vehicular train, the distribution implement is preferably pulled directly at the tow vehicle to enhance distribution of the product when turning a corner in the field. In a typical arrangement, the drill implement is pivotally connected to be steered about a first articulation point at the tow vehicle, and the seed cart is pivotally connected to be steered about a second articulation point relative to the drill implement.
However, the above-described agricultural implement train has several drawbacks. With the desire for increased distribution spread, the conventional distribution implement includes emerging type wing sections or booms that each can reach a length of 70 to 80-feet. When ready for transport, the conventional distribution implements retract the wing sections in a fold-back back manner, creating a long-trailing wing section. These long-trailing wing sections dictate a longer tow bar for the towed-behined seed cart to provide clearance of the folded wing sections when the implement train maneuvers a corner during transport. In regard to field operation, operators desire the seed cart to be as close as possible to the distribution implement so as to enhance delivery of product from the seed cart to the distribution implement, and yet also desire a steering connection system that provides the seed cart with sufficient clearance of the extended wing sections of the distribution implement.
Therefore, there is a need or desire for an enhanced steering connection assembly for an implement train that addresses the drawbacks described above. The steering connection assembly should also be configured to be utilized with a wide variety of implements or trailers towed behind a tow vehicle, in addition to those related to agriculture.